Wanted
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Sephiroth has always known what he has wanted. One-shot written as a request on GaiaOnline, opening a fanfic minishop on there. Oh. Basically a lemon.


-1Wanted

Seph/Vince

For: LoveObject on Gaia

By: Eldariss/KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Even at 16, Sephiroth knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was Vincent Valentine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

…

-Sephiroth-

Gods, I want him.

I swear, he doesn't come around often simply to piss me off. Maybe I should tie him down…Ooh, that's a nice thought. I don't think that I'd ever let him go if I did, though. Oh well. No one else needs him like I do.

So when he walks by the door to my office, I grab and pull him inside. His crimson eyes widen as I press him up against a wall, nuzzling the crook in his neck. He smells…clean. Not disinfected clean, just clean. I don't think I like it very much. I want him to smell like me. To show people that he belongs to me.

With that thought in mind, I bite down on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark. He yelps, and I grin. I hope he doesn't expect that to be all that I'm going to do to him. He may be older than I am, but he cannot hope to fight his way away from me.

"Sephiroth…S-stop…" He murmurs as I begin undoing the buttons on his shirt, moving my mouth along to shower attention on the newly shown skin. So he knows my name…Well, that's to be expected, but most people call me 'General' all the time. I think I like him saying my name…

I ignore his orders of stopping. He likes this attention, after all. I can tell by the growing bulge in his pants, starting to reach the point where it matches mine. So I bite down on his collarbone, making him wince yet moan. Oh, look at that…He likes a bit of pain with his sex. Good.

So, without further ado, I pull his pants to the floor, marveling at how lovely he is. Is it normal for someone to be so beautiful? I didn't think it was possible…Ah well, it's nothing to think about right now.

Vincent Valentine stares down at me, his crimson eyes wide and worried. Lovely…I lean forward, wrapping my lips around his shaft, and he lets out a gasp coupled with a moan. The sound of his voice in pleasure is great. I let my tongue roll over his member, loving the moans he releases.

Finally, after testing the waters for what I deem long enough, I begin to suck. His moans increase, and I feel his legs beginning to shake. I reach up and grasp his hips, holding him against the wall. It would not do to have him fall to the floor while still held in my mouth.

It only takes a few moments more before he grasps my hair in an excruciatingly tight grip and screams, spilling his seed into my mouth. Holy, he tastes so sweet…I swallow, grinning like a cat as a blush comes over his cheeks when I lick up what I missed.

I stand up again, my mouth returning to his skin, nipping here and there. He reacts so easily…I wonder how long it's been since someone has pleasured him. I guess it doesn't matter, because I'll pleasure him from now on.

As my mouth is busy with Vincent's skin, I reach down and undo my own pants, pushing them to the floor. I place my left hand on the back of his head, cradling it to press a kiss against his lips. I will have him…for me, and me alone. My right hand comes up to put three fingers in my mouth where I suck on them for a little bit, making sure that they're fully slick. It would not do to cause him more pain than necessary in our first coupling…

I kiss him again while reaching down to circle a finger around his entrance. He tenses up and I tsk, nipping softly at his neck until he relaxes enough for me to slip a finger inside of him. He immediately tenses up again, but relaxes slowly to the point where I can begin moving the finger. I pull it out and press it back in, slowly at first, not wanting to cause him pain before deeming him ready for my second finger, which I slowly slip in with the other finger.

He arches up against me, his breathing coming in gasps. It's a beautiful sound…I continue the pace I had set with the first finger, adding the third finger after a short while. Once I had stretched him, I quickly pulled my fingers from within him, slicking my member with saliva from my fingers and mouth, unable to wait any longer. I am amused with his groan of disappointment from the loss of my fingers, but I make up for it with slowly slipping my saliva-slicked member within him. His eyes slip closed as he moans in ecstasy. He wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer while whispering for me to continue.

I cannot be more thrilled with the turn of events. He has accepted me. He is mine.

With the pleasure I feel from knowing that he is mine, I pull his legs up to wrap around my waist and press him back against the wall with one of my arms around his waist. I press into him fully, reveling in Vincent's moan of pleasure. I bite his neck again as I let him adjust to my size, leaving yet another mark on his throat. It's going to be hilarious to watch him try to explain them…

He pants that he is ready in my ear and I pull out, pressing into him yet again. We pick up a rhythm, his moaning accenting my panting, the heat building between us until he shouts my name as I moan deeply, both climaxing at the same time. We collapse to the floor, him leaning against me while I cradle him.

I'm keeping him. He is mine.

A/N: Well…I dunno just how angsty that really turned out. I think that the ownership part is really the angst…Ah well. Damn! Stupid phrase. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And those of you reading this on , this was written as a request from GaiaOnline. If you guys have profiles on there, ShinigamixGirl and I are opening a fan fiction minishop there. You should check us out!


End file.
